Repères - Ymir's side
by Nuage Elendril'Majuinn
Summary: Lycée AU - Il était huit heures moins vingt, et il faisait atrocement beau. Si au moins il avait plu, elle aurait pu prétendre que sa mauvaise humeur était due au mauvais temps et à l'humidité, et se soulager en la déversant sur la météo… Et le lycée est un véritable labyrinthe. Heureusement, un GPS nommé Christa ne tarde pas à faire sa connaissance. Yumikuri.
1. Ch 1 - Jeudi 8 Septembre, matin

**Salut tout le monde !**

**C'est ma première fic' sur SNK, j'espère que j'ai pas trop raté les personnages. _**

**Cette fic' sera en plusieurs parties, qui se focaliseront toutes sur un personnage en particulier.**

**Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives, négatives, courtes ou interminables... Je prend tout ! %D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch 1 - Jeudi 8 Septembre, matin<strong>

Il était huit heures moins vingt, et il faisait atrocement beau. Le ciel était trop bleu, les nuages trop blancs, et les vacances belles et bien finie. Ymir n'avait jamais vraiment détesté les cours, et la veille encore, l'idée d'entrer au lycée lui paraissait même plutôt positive. Puis la journée de rentrée était passée - discours assommant du proviseur, appel des classes, présentation de prof principal et du programme de seconde - et ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme de l'enthousiasme avec elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait, mais certainement pas une réplique du collège en plus grand.

Si au moins il avait plu, elle aurait pu prétendre que ma mauvaise humeur était due au mauvais temps et à l'humidité, et se soulager en la déversant sur la météo… mais il faisait définitivement beau. La porte claqua derrière elle, et elle la verrouilla de deux tours de clef avant de descendre les deux étages qui la séparaient de la sortie de l'immeuble.

Elle n'avait même pas l'excuse de la chaleur, puisque la canicule de l'été était finie depuis déjà deux bonnes semaines.

_Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, je suppose._

Elle lâcha un soupir, renonçant à se trouver une justification, et attrapa ses écouteurs. Peut être que la musique parviendrait à lui redonner le goût des jeudi matins. Sans doute pas.

_Cette année s'annonce longue._

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la salle de SVT avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard (ok, ce n'était pas juste "plus grand que son collège" : c'était gigantesque) un grand type blond au sourcils très épais - doux euphémisme -, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, finissait d'écrire son nom au tableau. Une porte claqua derrière elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et ce qui devait en toute logique être son prof de science se tourna vers elle. La veille, le CPE, M. Shadis, avait passé dix bonnes minutes à vanter les mérites de la ponctualité, et elle venait de cracher dessus avec ostentation avant même d'avoir eu le temps de retenir la lettre associée à sa classe.<p>

"Désolée pour le retard.

- Sois à l'heure la prochaine fois." Il se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur, puis se redressa et lui adressa un sourire. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas les valeurs rigides du CPE... "Ymir, je suppose ? Tu peux aller t'asseoir." Elle hocha la tête et balaya la salle du regard.

Deux ou trois chaises vides lui tendaient les bras au premier rang, mais une place magnifique lui faisait de l'oeil, au fond et juste à côté de la fenêtre.

Inutile de préciser à laquelle allait sa préférence, si ?

"Salut."

Son voisin de table, un brun échevelé typique de l'ado qui a grandi trop vite et qui ne connaît plus les limites de son propre corps, sursauta d'une façon assez comique.

"...Salut."

Il avait de grands yeux verts un peu naïfs, le genre qui s'écarquillent souvent - et pour pas grand chose.

"Moi, c'est Ymir.

- Eren."

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter, lui non plus, et le programme des prochains cours de M. Smith l'intéressait autant qu'un débat philosophique sur la ponctualité. Le menton dans le creux de la main, elle entreprit donc de profiter de la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre.

Sans surprise, le ciel était toujours bleu et les nuages toujours blancs. Quelques oiseaux survolèrent la cours du lycée, narguant les élèves enfermés dans les salles de classe, et elle les suivit vaguement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de son champ de vision. Dire que ces piafs étaient les descendants des dinosaures… l'expression "quand les poules auront des dents" prenait un tout autre sens.

Elle en était à imaginer un Tyrannosaure picorer dans une basse-cour au milieu d'une bande de poules, lorsque la voix de M. Smith, soudainement amenée au décibel supérieur, la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Le poing sur le cœur, le dos droit et le regard fier, il ressemblait presque à un militaire prêtant serment de loyauté.

"J'attends de vous que vous vous consacriez corps et âme à la science !"

Tous les élèves se turent, trop occupées à gober les mouches pour continuer à bavarder. Même Eren, qui jusque là était absorbé par ce qu'il griffonnait sur son bloc note, s'était figé. Il en avait lâché son crayon et s'était redressé brusquement.

Un ange passa.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait vaguement à ce que le prof mette fin à l'ébahissement de ses élèves avec un "Je plaisantais, voyons !" suivi d'un éclat de rire général, la sonnerie retentit. Ce son strident lui fit l'effet d'une aiguille perçant un ballon de baudruche, et la stupeur laissa la place au soulagement. Même le prof se détendit, quittant son espèce de salut militaire pour conclure cette première heure de cours.

"La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses. Pensez à amenez vos livres... et tâchez d'arriver à l'heure."

Quelques visages amusés se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais elle choisit de les ignorer et attrapa son sac tout en extirpant son emploi du temps de la poche de son jean.

Elle lâcha un soupir en prenant connaissance de la suite du programme de cette "magnifique" journée.

Deux heures de français, à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Suivies d'une heure et demi de physique.

_Le jeudi vient d'être officiellement sacré "Pire Jour de la Semaine"._

* * *

><p>La prof de français, Mme Ral, était jeune (à peine plus de vingt, a priori), petite, jolie, et douce. Elle l'aurait plus facilement imaginée dans une classe de maternelle, entourée de bambins, que prof dans un lycée, seule dans la cage au lions. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à gagner le respect de toute la classe dès les premières minutes, et sans se départir de son sourire patient. Ce qui était un exploit, vu la mentalité - et la maturité - de certains.<p>

Mais le prof ne fait pas l'élève, et l'attention d'Ymir se détourna bien vite de la petite femme. Que les choses soient claires : elle respectait les profs, et n'était pas contre l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle avait juste du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Et elle ne s'intéressait pas à grand chose.

Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de s'asseoir à côté d'une fenêtre, et son regard se contenta de dériver dans la salle, sans réel but.

Elle connaissait le prénom d'Eren, qui griffonnait toujours, aussi passionné par le français que par les sciences. Elle connaissait Annie, une petite blonde toujours blasée, fille et élève de son prof de karaté, la seule à égaler - et dépasser - son niveau.

Deux personnes sur trente-cinq, et pas des plus sociables.

Elle aurait sûrement dû s'en affliger, mais c'était plutôt l'inverse, et ce pour deux raisons. La première : vu le niveau d'intelligence moyen de sa classe, c'était sans doute pour le mieux. La deuxième : elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se lier avec qui que ce soit au collège, et ça n'avait aucune raison de changer au lycée. Certaines personnes sont sociables, d'autres non. "On est toujours mieux seul que mal accompagné", après tout.

Un murmure sur sa gauche la tira de ses pensées.

"Hey, c'est à toi de lire.

- Hm ?"

Ymir n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait une voisine de table. Petite, blonde, la peau pâle, deux grands yeux bleus fixés sur elle. Elle avait le doigt posé sur ce qui ressemblait à un extrait de roman.

"Le texte... C'est à toi de lire…"

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

"Hein ? Ah !"

Le texte en question était un extrait de Germinal. Elle avait essayé de le lire, pendant les vacances d'été. Histoire de dire qu'elle se préparait pour son année de seconde. Résultat ? Elle avait abandonné avant même d'avoir fini le premier chapitre. De toute façon, elle n'aimait lire que la science-fiction.

Un fois son paragraphe expédié - non sans peine - elle se retourna vers sa voisine. Elle avait vraiment de très grands yeux. Très bleus, aussi.

"Merci."

Et un joli sourire.

"Je t'en prie. Je m'appelle Christa, et toi ?"

Un _très_ joli sourire.

"Ymir.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ymir !"

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air sincère.

Elle devait être sacrément altruiste, tout de même, puisqu'elle venait de lui éviter une reproche de la part de Mme Ral alors qu'Ymir n'avait même pas remarqué que la place à côté de la sienne était prise.

Elle pensait que leur échange allait se limiter à ça, comme avec Eren plus tôt, mais Christa reprit, toujours souriante.

"Tu n'aimes pas le français ?

- Bravo, Sherlock."

Le ton de sa voix, rude et sarcastique, ne provoqua aucune réaction chez la petite blonde.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée. Non seulement elle ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille, mais en plus elle lui posait des questions stupides, dont les réponses ne l'intéressaient même pas. Ymir se tourna vers elle avec l'intention de lui jeter un rapide regard ennuyé, mais ses yeux eurent le malheur de croiser les siens, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer.

La réponse l'intéressait vraiment.

Gênée, elle détourna rapidement le regard et grommela une vague réponse en haussant les épaules.

"...'cune idée. 'M'intéresse pas."

Au moins, c'était honnête.

Christa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses grands yeux curieux fixés sur elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, alors ?"

Elle lâcha un soupir vaincu. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire d'autre que lui répondre.

Oui, mais lui répondre quoi ?

Ymir n'avait pas de passion ou de centre d'intérêt particulier. Elle écoutait de la musique. Elle contemplait son plafond. Elle faisait du renforcement musculaire. Elle répétait ses kata. Elle lisait de la S-F. Elle surfait sur internet. Elle courait.

Mais rien de tout ça n'avait vraiment de saveur. C'était juste un moyen comme un autre de remplir le vide.

"...Je fais du karaté."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, et Christa l'avait deviné. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se concentrait pour essayer de lire au fond du regard brun et impassible qui lui faisait face, mais elle finit par abandonner et son sourire refit surface, à peine moins radieux qu'avant.

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

_Jamais elle abandonne ?_

"8 ans."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, impressionnée.

"Wow ! Tu dois avoir un sacré niveau !"

Son enthousiasme et la fierté qu'il fit naître en elle eurent raison des dernières réticences d'Ymir, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elle en un vague sourire.

"Et toi ?"

Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et les dernières barrières d'Ymir s'effondrèrent.

"Je fais du violon depuis que j'ai cinq ans."

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'on pouvait commencer la musique tôt... mais pas si tôt que ça.

"Et c'est moi qui ai un sacré niveau ?"

Christa lâcha un petit rire pour cacher sa gêne, et elle ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de sourire. Ce rire sonnait comme le gazouillement léger d'un oiseau, un jour de printemps.

_N'importe quoi… En plus y'a que des pigeons, à Trost._

La boucle était bouclée, les dinosaures étaient de retour. Ce fichu documentaire devait vraiment l'avoir marquée...

Le reste du cours se déroula sans qu'aucune des deux jeunes filles n'ouvrent la bouche. À chaque fois que la grande brune coulait un regard vers la petite blonde, la-dite petite blonde était absorbée par le cours, ses cheveux répartis des deux côtés de sa nuque, ses yeux attentivement fixés sur la prof, le tableau ou sa feuille. Elle était vraiment petite. Au maximum, elle lui donnait un mètre cinquante cinq. Sans doute moins. C'était difficile à dire tant qu'elle était assise, mais la deuxième heure était déjà bien entamée, et elle ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Elle portait une chemise blanche à manche courte, une jupe rouge et des sandales. Plus Ymir la regardait, plus elle la trouvait jolie, ou plutôt, mignonne. Elle était l'archétype de la beauté fragile, l'incarnation de la petite chose délicate, la Vénus de tous les machos pleins d'hormones désireux de mettre en avant leur capacité à protéger ce qui leur appartient.

La sonnerie retentit, suivie de près du raclement des chaises et du brouhaha habituel. Ymir lança son sac sur son épaule, et un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres.

"C'est parti pour la physique…"

À côté d'elle, Christa fit la grimace. Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Un problème ?

- J'ai eu un prof horrible, l'année dernière. On a pas fait la moitié du programme."

Elle était vraiment petite. Sans doute moins d'un mètre cinquante - soit plus de vint centimètre de moins qu'Ymir. Cette dernière se fendit d'un sourire narquois à la réponse de Christa.

"Et sinon, tu sais où est la salle ?

- Oui, c'est dans le bâtiment Chōsa Heidan. Il faut prendre à droite, puis monter d'un étage par l'escalier D, prendre le couloir sur la droite, puis monter d'encore un étage par l'escalier C, et on y est.

- ...Si tu le dis…"

_Lycée de tarés._

Au moins, son sourire était de retour.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation !

- J'espère bien."

Les mains dans les poches, Ymir se régla sur le rythme de ses petites jambes et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

><p>Christa n'avait pas menti sur son sens de l'orientation, et elles arrivèrent à l'heure dans la salle de physique. Ymir, sans vraiment y penser, se dirigea vers la place du troisième rang qui coudoyait la fenêtre, et Christa, sans vraiment y penser non plus, s'assit à côté d'elle.<p>

_Elle doit avoir autant d'amis que moi…_

Pendant que la salle se remplissait lentement, la prof, une grande brune échevelée à lunettes, fouillait dans un grand sac à dos de randonnée. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche contrastaient d'une manière étrangement naturelle avec sa queue de cheval faite à la va-vite, les documents éparpillés sur son bureau et ses mouvements désordonnés.

_Au moins, elle risque pas d'être chiante sur la présentation du classeur…_

"Tu écoutes Nirvana ?

- Hm ?"

Christa pointa du doigt son débardeur, et Ymir baissa les yeux. C'était un débardeur simple, noir, avec, en jaune, le nom du groupe accompagné du célèbre smiley.

"Ah, oui, j'aime bien.

- Au point d'avoir un débardeur à leur nom ?"

Sa moue taquine et le ton de sa voix lui arrachèrent un sourire en coin. Oui, elle aimait Nirvana au point d'avoir un débardeur à leur nom. Et un sweat.

"Je l'ai trouvée !"

Toute la classe sursauta et se tourna d'un seul bloc vers la prof. L'air euphorique, elle exhibait un feutre véléda avec une grande fierté, le contenu de son sac entièrement répandu sur son bureau.

"Heureusement que j'en ai toujours un dans mon sac, hein ? Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon. Ils pourraient nous fournir des feutres, tout de même. Comment je fais pour écrire mon nom au tableau, sinon ?" Elle se tourna vers le tableau sans ralentir son débit de parole, et commença à écrire. "Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis votre professeure de Physique-Chimie. Préparez-vous à de grands changements par rapport à l'année dernière ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais doucement et je vais tout vous expliquer aujourd'hui, vous serez incollables en sortant !" Son nom s'étalait sur tout le tableau, en grandes capitales d'imprimerie. "Je m'appelle Hanji Zoë, Zoë pour les intimes, Mme Hanji pour vous ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, jeunes élèves de… (elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran de son ordinateur) seconde C !" Les jambes écartées, les deux mains dans le dos, elle les regardait, de l'air de quelqu'un qui attend une réaction qui ne vient pas. Finalement, comme personne ne bougeait, elle reprit. "Eh bien, vous m'avez l'air silencieux, c'est parfait ! Je n'aime pas faire la police, alors si vous vous comportez comme ça tout le long de l'année, ce sera parfait. Surtout, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir. Pour les questions hors sujet, par contre, venez me voir à la fin du cours... Je vais commencer par vous expliquer le déroulement de mes cours, et les changements par rapport au collège. N'hésitez pas à prendre des notes ! Ah, et on me dit souvent que je parle trop vite, alors dites-le moi si vous avez du mal à suivre." Sourire.

Elle effaça le tableau, et écrivit un grand "1" en haut à gauche. Lorsqu'elle recommença à parler, son débit était plus lent. "Tout d'abord, les travaux pratiques, abrégés en "TP" sur vos emplois du temps. Ils auront lieu dans le labo de chimie, ou dans certaines salles équipées pour la physique de ce bâtiment. Le labo est dans le bâtiment secondaire et est accessible par l'escalier E, deuxième à droite en sortant de la salle. Je vous préviendrai à l'avance, et vous me rejoindrai directement devant la porte du labo - ou de la salle de physique."

Pause.

"Des questions ?"

Personne ne pipa mot. Cette prof était hallucinante, mais ses explications étaient claires.

"Sacrée prof." fut tout ce qu'Ymir trouva à dire. Christa hocha la tête. Tornade-Woman remonta ses lunettes et reprit ses explications.


	2. Ch 2 - Jeudi 8 Septembre, après-midi

**Saaa-luuuut !**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Le prochain sera le premier du "Eren's side" et ne sera pas posté comme un chapitre de cette fic', mais comme une fiction indépendante. Fans de Riren, c'est pour vous !**

**Ensuite, je voudrais remercier les auteurs de ces magnifiques reviews... Elles m'ont mise la larmes à l'œil, je déconne pas. T^T**

** L'Illusoire : J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

** Victoria : Je suis d'accord avec toi, les fanfic', ça détend ! Je ne fais pas de karaté, et je n'en ai jamais fait, mais je me suis dit que c'était un sport parfait pour Ymir... Je fais de l'aikido, par contre.**

** Mrs Neko-sama : Toi aussi tu fais du violon ? Sacré hasard !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles illuminent ****** encore plus **mes journées que le sourire de Christa ! ;D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch 2 - Jeudi 8 septembre, après-midi<strong>

La sonnerie retentit. Un brouhaha familier remplit la salle.

"Rendez-vous mardi en labo de chimie, et bon appétit !"

La classe entière répondit en cœur, preuve qu'elle s'en était attirée la sympathie. Ymir était morte de faim, et elle espérait vraiment que la nourriture du lycée serait à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Encore fallait-il arriver jusqu'à la nourriture.

"Tu sais où est la cafèt' ?"

Christa, qui finissait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, lui répondit avec un sourire.

"C'est au rez-de-chaussée de l'annexe _Klorva_, escalier E, couloir I, couloir J.

- Tu m'en diras tant…"

Le lycée _Ilse Langner_, du nom d'une célèbre chercheuse en manipulations génétiques, comptait 3 bâtiments principaux (_Chōsa Heidan_, _Chūton Heidan_, et _Kenpeidan_), 5 bâtiments secondaires, 8 annexes (une pour chaque division : collège, lycée général, lycée professionnel, trois classes préparatoires, administration et bureaux, plus le planétarium), 3 cours (_Maria_, _Rose_, et _Sina_), 3 CDI, 2 gymnases couverts et 2 terrains extérieurs. Sans oublier le bâtiment _Utgarde_, qui abritait les dortoirs et disposait d'un jardin réservé aux pensionnaires.

Le tout était relié par un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs, d'escaliers et de passerelles, à tel point que leurs noms (des lettres ou des numéros) étaient placardés à chaque virage, et qu'un plan du bâtiment était affiché tous les cent mètres. Les salles étaient nommées en fonction du couloir et de l'étage : la salle D 304, par exemple, était au 3e étage, couloir D, 4e salle. Il y avait dix classes par niveau au collège, neufs au lycée section générale, et cinq en section professionnelle. Quant aux classes prépas… c'était une autre affaire.

Le lycée _Langner_ n'était pas juste une école, c'était une petite ville.

* * *

><p>"Tu viens de quel collège ?"<p>

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son gratin dauphinois pour les fixer sur Christa, hésitante.

_Et puis merde._

Elle avait joué la carte de l'honnêteté jusque là, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

"_Kokuryu_."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et Ymir y répondit par une grimace.

"Le collège privé hyper côté ?

- Lui-même." Elle enchaîna rapidement, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur cette partie de sa vie. "Et toi ?"

Nouveau sourire.

"En fait, j'étais ici.

- Je comprends mieux d'où vient ton "très bon sens de l'orientation"."

Elle rit, ses yeux soudainement mille fois plus beau, et Ymir se pencha sur son assiette pour dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

La nourriture était bonne et l'adolescente était affamée, mais le silence finit par se faire lourd. Avait-elle remarqué son malaise à propos de _Kokuryu_ ? Probablement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le cacher.

"C'est quoi, tes options ?"

Christa n'était pas la seule à pouvoir poser des questions ou commencer une conversation. Ymir n'étais certes pas un modèle de sociabilité, mais elle n'était pas non plus muette.

"Littérature et Société et musique. Et toi ?

- S.I. et Athlétisme." Dans ce lycée d'élite, les élèves étaient tenus de choisir une option obligatoire (contre-sens total, mais c'était écrit comme ça) qui, et c'était écrit exactement ainsi, "correspond à leur centres d'intérêts, afin d'aider à la socialisation et dans le but de "déscolariser" leur lieu d'étude." Résultat, ils devaient tous se taper deux heures en plus. Deux heures d'option, certes, mais deux heures tout de même.

"Ta LV2 ?

- Anglais, j'ai commencé l'allemand en sixième. Mes deux parents ont vécu en Allemagne, et j'y suis allée plusieurs fois. Et toi ?

- Idem."

Elle avait à peine fini son "m" que Christa lui offrait un sourire rayonnant et une réponse enthousiaste.

"Est-ce que tu trouves ça beau ?

- De quoi ?

- L'allemand. Tout le monde pense que c'est une langue rude et barbare, alors que s'ils prenaient vraiment la peine de l'écouter, ils se rendraient compte qu'elle est magnifique."

Ses yeux pétillaient de passion, et Ymir sentit les commissures de ses lèvres lutter pour rester stoïques. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de finir de mâcher sa bouchée de gratin et d'avaler une gorgée d'eau avant de lui répondre.

"_Deutsch ist wunderschön, und alle, die das Gegenteil sagen, sind verdammter Dummköpfe._"

["L'allemand est magnifique, et tous ceux qui disent le contraire sont de damnés idiots."]

Le sourire de la petite blonde s'étira d'avantage, lumineux, et Ymir jura avoir vu ses yeux briller.

"_Ich würde das nicht besser sagen._"

["Je ne l'aurais pas dit mieux."]

Que les lèvres d'Ymir fassent ce qu'elles veulent, la voix de Christa sublimait l'allemand comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le faire. À travers elle, il devenait doux et chantant.

_Comme un ois- … Je fais vraiment une fixation sur ces foutus pigeons._

Dans le silence tacite qui suivit, un Christanosaure dégustant un Apfelstruddel au milieu d'une bande de ptéropigeons roucoulants et de Tyrannopoules picorants envahit son esprit. Et l'ennui ayant tendance à emmener son imagination dans des lieux hostiles et inexplorés, Ymir savait que la scène allait empirer au fil de la journée.

_Putain de documentaire._

Ymir finit par terminer sa pomme et se leva, talonnée par Christa, pour aller débarrasser son plateau. Celui de Christa était presque intact.

Dehors, l'air était chaud et sec, la légèreté de la matinée ayant été remplacée par une chaleur plus en adéquation avec la période de l'année. Rester enfermée entre quatre murs par un temps pareil ravivait la mauvaise humeur d'Ymir. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, regrettant amèrement la liberté de ses deux mois de vacances passés, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers _Maria_, la cours la plus proche.

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son portable lui apprit qu'il était 12:38.

Encore une heure et trente-deux minutes à tuer avant d'aller remuer la poussière d'une époque quelconque en histoire géographie.

L'adolescente balança son sac sur un banc avant de s'y laisser tomber comme une masse, les deux bras étendus sur le dossier, la tête penchée en arrière. Le ciel était toujours d'un bleu scandaleux, le soleil de midi était bien trop haut pour être caché par les bâtiments, elle avait chaud et sommeil, et la cours était étonnamment silencieuse.

Il y avait bien quelques bruits de pas, accompagnés de conversations, mais l'ensemble restait calme.

_Rien à voir avec mon ancien collège…_

Elle ferma les yeux, cédant à la torpeur qui envahissait peu à peu son esprit.

* * *

><p>Au lieu de la sonnerie stridente qu'elle attendait, ce fut une intrusion dans son espace vital qui la tira de sa sieste salvatrice. La main s'était à peine posée sur son épaule qu'elle ouvrait déjà les yeux, identifiant immédiatement le danger potentiel qui planait sur elle - et surtout sur son sommeil. Son corps se tendit, son dos se détacha du dossier du banc et le tranchant de sa main droite - celle qui était la plus proche de son agresseur - percuta la saignée du coude de celui qui avait osé interrompre sa sieste. Il lâcha immédiatement prise, et elle profita de cette ouverture pour se redresser tout en attrapant son coude de son autre main, avant de pivoter sur un axe de 180°.<p>

Une demi-seconde après son réveil prématuré, son agresseur avait déjà pris sa place sur le banc.

"La prochaine fois, je te pète le bras." C'était on ne peut plus sincère.

_Souplesse et mouvement des hanches_, avait dit Annie lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ce mouvement. Force était de constater que c'était efficace.

Dominant son agresseur de toute sa hauteur, elle posa son pied gauche à deux millimètres de son genou et s'appuya sur le banc en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de le regarder (_quiconque_ interrompait sa sieste méritait ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir - et encore, elle s'était abstenue de lui tordre le coude au passage -, armoire à glace ou fil de fer), il lui semblait le reconnaître.

Deux grands yeux verts bordés de cernes, écarquillés sur le coup de l'étonnement, une tignasse noisette, une peau doré et des mains couvertes d'encre noir et de stylo bleu.

"J'espère pour toi que t'as une foute bonne raison de m'avoir réveillée, Eren.

- Parce que tu dormais ?!" Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Non, j'escaladais l'Everest en solitaire, ça se voyait pas ?"

"En général, les gens dorment _allongés_ et dans un _lit_. Pas assis sur un banc dans la cours du lycée !"

Véridique, mais il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle l'admette. Ils se fixèrent un instant un chien de faïence, les yeux plissés, et Ymir n'était clairement pas celle qui était la moins à l'aise. Mais Eren tenait bon.

Elle décolla son pied du banc avec un soupir, préférant lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait interrompu sa sieste réparatrice plutôt que de sa lancer dans un combat qu'elle était sûre de gagner. Elle savait reconnaître les grands cons qui gueulent beaucoup mais qui se battent comme des serpillières quand elle en voyait un, et elle s'était plus ou moins jurée de ne plus distribuer de coups à torts et à travers.

"Tu sais où est le CDI, toi ?" Il s'était levé avant de poser sa question, et Ymir se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Avec son tee-shirt rock et son jean troué, il ne donnait pas franchement l'impression d'être un rat de bibliothèque. Elle le fixa d'un regard sceptique auquel il répondit en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Hum… 'pas que j'aime vraiment lire, mais, ben… Arm- … enfin, j'ai un pote qui, lui, aime ça, et..." Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils, puis repris avec un débit nettement plus fluide. "Bref, je suis censé y retrouver un pote, mais ce lycée est vraiment trop grand et j'ai paumé le plan qu'on nous a distribué hier."

_Putain de lycée-labyrinthe, tu me paieras mes heures de sieste en moins._

"Aucune idée." Haussement d'épaule.

La seule "chose" qui lui avait permis de trouver ses salles, c'était Christa.

_À propos de Christa..._

Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, mais pas la moindre petite blonde à l'horizon. La cours était presque déserte.

_Merde !_

"Euh… Ymir ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

- Mon GPS, marmonna-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Christa.

- Qui ?

- Christa. Petite, blonde, l'air fragile et des yeux bleus immenses.

- Euh… celle qui était à côté de toi en français ?

- Ouais."

Il secoua la tête.

"T'étais seule quand je t'ai vue.

- Merde.

- C'est ton amie ?

- Mon GPS." corrigea-t-elle distraitement.

Trouver la salle d'histoire allait être un véritable calvaire...

Eren lui rendit un air franchement perplexe, puis, décidant qu'il était temps de prendre congés, fit un pas en arrière.

"Bon, ben, merci quand même. À tout à l'heure en classe, j'imagine.

- Ouais." répondit-elle, laconique.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas vu Christa depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de _Klorva_. Elle se rappelait s'être dirigée vers le banc, mais elle ne se souvenait pas le lui avoir indiqué, ni même l'avoir entendue la suivre. Elle était tellement fatiguée que la perspective d'une sieste lui avait fait oublier tout le reste, visiblement. Christa avait très bien pu lui dire qu'elle allait retrouver des potes et, obnubilée par sa fatigue, elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable.

13:23

Elle se rassit sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas une demi-heure de sommeil en plus qui allait faire la différence, mais il fallait bien tuer le temps.

* * *

><p>Ymir poussa la porte de la salle d'histoire-géo avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Elle grommela une excuse sur l'encombrement des couloirs, et le prof, qui se présenta comme M. Bär-Varbrun, lui fit signe de s'asseoir.<p>

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une double table libre au dernier rang, son regard rencontra celui de Christa, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle n'y répondit pas, préférant rediriger son regard vers la place qui l'attendait.

Le prof fit l'appel, puis commença à présenter ses méthodes de travail, et Ymir décrocha. Son regard vagabondait dans la salle, passant d'une Annie feignant l'intérêt à un Eren toujours plongé dans ses gribouillages, en passant par un petit chauve qui faisait le pitre à côté d'une fille qui s'étouffait de rire avec sa barre chocolatée, puis s'arrêta en rencontrant une chevelure d'un blond éclatant.

Christa, deux rangs plus loin, lui montrait son dos.

Toujours sans but réel, le regard d'Ymir se traîna sur les longues mèches dorés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, sa nuque, le haut de son dos. De ce point de vue, la finesse de la silhouette de la jeune fille était flagrante. Son port droit faisait ressortir la minceur de sa taille et la délicatesse de ses épaules, tandis que son chemisier blanc à manches courtes dévoilait la peau de ses avant-bras tout en en accentuant la pâleur.

Christa tourna la tête pour prêter sa règle à un autre élève, offrant à Ymir un aperçut de la ligne douce de sa mâchoire, de son petit nez délicat, de ses pommettes discrètes, du bleu azur de ses yeux.

L'élève lui rendit sa règle en la remerciant, brisant l'état de contemplation dans lequel Ymir s'était plongée malgré elle, et la petite blonde se fendit d'un sourire.

Ymir tiqua.

Un sourire définitivement forcé.

* * *

><p>Le reste du cours se déroula sans événements majeurs, et Ymir, son GPS retrouvé, ne fut pas en retard en anglais.<p>

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aimé et eut des facilités à comprendre et parler les langues vivantes. Au collège, ses professeurs d'anglais et d'allemands étaient même les deux seuls auteurs de commentaires 100% positifs sur son bulletin.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle n'accorda pas une seule seconde de son attention à M. Erd, leur prof d'anglais ; la présence de Christa à côté d'elle, juste assez près pour qu'elle puisse l'observer discrètement du coin de l'œil, la déconcentrait beaucoup trop.


	3. Ch 3 - Vendredi 9 septembre, après-midi

**Salut !  
><strong>

**Merci mille fois pour les reviews, les favorisations et les followisations (vive le néologisme) ! Je vous aime tous ! T^T**

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! Le prochain sera encore un "Ymir's side", mais celui d'après sera la suite du "Eren's side". Et le "Christa's side" approche lui aussi !  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre est assez court... c'est plus une transition, en fait, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! =D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch 3 - Vendredi 9 septembre, après-midi<strong>

_Demain_, pensa-t-elle, _je m'achète un antivol. Un VRAI._

La clef était rentrée facilement, mais elle avait ensuite catégoriquement refusé de tourner ou de ressortir. Accroupie à côté de son vieux vélo, Ymir bataillait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes sans arriver à la bouger d'un iota, déversant un flot presque continu d'injures en français, en anglais, en allemand et même en japonais. À la première insulte, Christa avait fait la grimace. À la seconde, elle avait froncé les sourcils. À la troisième, elle avait à peine cillé. Quelques noms d'oiseaux plus tard, elle ne réagissait plus. Son oreille les captait, son cerveau les analysait et les comprenait, mais elle avait cessé d'y réagir.

_Dommage._

Elles avaient plus ou moins passé la journée ensemble. À la première heure, Ymir était arrivée, sans surprise, avec près de dix minutes de retard. Christa lui avait fait signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles étaient restées côte à côte le reste de la matinée, avaient mangé ensemble, puis étaient retournées en classe.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Christa restait avec elle. Après tout, elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde : elle n'avait qu'à piocher dans le tas au hasard pour se choisir des amis - ils en seraient ravis. Mais non, Miss Sourire avait décidé de traîner avec la deuxième personne la moins sociable du lycée (l'indétrônable première étant Annie).

Elle supportait même son langage fleuri depuis dix minutes sans rien dire. Un véritable exploit, vu son degrés de politesse.

"Hum… Tu veux de l'aide ?"

La clef tourna dans la serrure.

"Trop tard."

Le cadenas se déverrouilla dans un *clic* narquois, comme s'il ne résistait pas depuis dix longues minutes, et Ymir put enfin sortir son véhicule du parking à vélo. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au portail, chacune d'un côté du bolide. Auruo, le pion en charge du portail Rose, les toisa d'un air supérieur. Au moins, il les avait identifiées comme lycéennes… dans le cas contraire, il aurait demandé à voir leurs carnets.

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent à marcher sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, l'ambiance devint lourde. Ymir leva les yeux vers le ciel, la seule chose plus bleue que les yeux de Christa, et chercha un sujet de discussion. Une idée surgit dans sa tête sans prévenir. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis se décida à sortir son téléphone.

"Ton numéro, c'est quoi ?"

Deux puits de ciel la fixèrent avec étonnement, puis une explosion de joie les remplit d'étoiles. Un authentique sourire illumina le visage de la petite blonde, qui allait finir avec un torticolis si elle continuait à s'obstinait à fixer son visage à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Elle lui dicta son numéro avec une voix calme qui cachait mal son excitation. Ymir en fit de même, l'émotion en moins. Elles discutèrent nouvelle technologie sur le reste du morceau de trajet qu'elles avaient en commun, puis se séparèrent après s'être fait la bise.

Assise sur son vélo, le vent fouettant son visage, Ymir pensa distraitement que Christa sentait bon.

* * *

><p><strong>[De : Christa] Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?<strong>

Elle avait presque réussi à oublier qu'elle avait cours le samedi matin.

"_Vive le lycée", hein ? Mon cul, ouais…_

**[À : Christa] 8h**

**[De : Christa] Moi aussi ! Ça te dirait de faire le trajet ensemble ?**

_Ah, carrément ?_

**[À : Christa] Pourquoi pas**

**[De : Christa] Huit heures moins le quart au croisement, ça te va ?**

**[À : Christa] Ok**


	4. Ch 4 - Lundi 12 septembre, après-midi

**Saluuuut !**

**Merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews, les favoris et les followers ! Ça me touche énormément ! T^T**

**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais il sera beauuuucoup plus développé dans le "Eren's side", que je posterai si tout va bien dimanche prochain.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! =D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch 4 - Lundi 12 septembre, après-midi<strong>

"...et puis on vient tous du même collège. Je crois qu'Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt se connaissaient déjà avant. Ah, et puis y'a Marco, aussi, que Jean nous a présenté samedi. Un type en or. C'est à se demander comment il est devenu ami avec cette tête de cheval. Il a encore plus de tâches de rousseur que toi."

Ymir et Eren sortaient de deux heures de Science de l'Ingénieur. La matière et la prof - Hanji, également sa prof de physique - plaisaient à Ymir, qui n'écoutait Eren que d'une oreille distraite. Il l'avait aperçue échanger quelques mots avec Annie à propos du karaté et lui avait demandé d'où est-ce qu'elles se connaissaient. Il devait être d'une humeur bavarde parce que depuis, il n'avait pas cessé de parler.

"D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de les rencontrer ? On a prévu de manger tous ensemble dans les jardins d'Utgarde, demain midi. Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt sont pensionnaires, alors ils ont la clef de la grille."

Ils avaient atteint les deux garage à vélos qui encadraient le portail Rose. Ymir se dirigea vers celui de gauche et détacha son vélo en réfléchissant.

Christa, Eren et Annie mis à part, elle ne connaissait personne. Socialiser un minimum ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Ils avaient trois heures de trou pour manger le lendemain (et tous les mardis suivant).

"Ça marche. J'amènerai Christa et un… deux packs de bière."

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina. Ymir se dit qu'il était à la fois insupportable et attachant. Ils étaient presque au portail.

"Cool ! Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec Rein-"

Il se figea sur place, sa phrase en suspens. Ymir, agacée, se tourna vers lui avec l'intention de lui expliquer sèchement que quand on commençait une phrase, on avait l'obligation de la finir, mais l'expression d'Eren lui fit ravaler ses sarcasmes. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche à moitié béante, ses traits bouleversés par l'étonnement.

"Levi…"

Ce murmure, formé du bout des lèvres, mis fin à son ahurissement pour laisser la place à une colère bouillonnante. Son visage se durcit, ses poings se serrèrent, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ymir, à la fois curieuse et étonnée de ce changement, suivit la direction de son regard.

À moins de cinq mètres d'eux, un homme, très court, aux cheveux noirs séparés en deux par une raie impeccable, surveillait d'un oeil impassible les élèves qui sortaient du lycée. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir.

"Tu connais ce type ?

- ...Oui." répondit-il d'une voix dure, à dix kilomètres de celle qu'il avait l'instant d'avant.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ymir, qui avait rendez-vous avec une douche froide, perdit patience et recommença à marcher vers le portail. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'Eren la rattrapait, les poings toujours aussi serrés. Un pas de plus et le nain en noir tourna la tête vers eux, son expression déjà sensiblement neutre semblant se transformer en un masque de pierre.

Son regard argenté croisa rapidement celui d'Ymir, puis revint vers Eren.

"Eren.

- ...Levi."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, que l'intruse du groupe rompit avec une désinvolture qui fit sursauter Eren.

"À demain, Eren. Évite de t'abîmer les mains, les nains ont la tête dure !"

Qu'ils se regardent en chien de faïence toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient, ça ne la concernait pas.

Elle s'éloignait déjà, poussant son vélo, lorsqu'un "À demain !" retentit dans son dos. Elle y répondit, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, par un vague signe de la main, avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de pédaler en direction de son appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>[À : Christa] Tu vois qui est eren ?<strong>

**[De : Christa] Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?**

**[À : Christa] Il propose de manger av lui et ses potes demain midi.**

**[De : Christa] Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis, mais avec plaisir !**

**[À : Christa] On ne l'est pas.**

**[De : Christa] Si vous n'êtes pas amis, pourquoi il t'a invité ?  
><strong>

**[À : Christa] J'en sais foutrement rien.**

**[De : Christa] On lui demandera demain. :)**

**[À : Christa] Fais comme tu veux.**

Elle hésita quelques instants, puis se décida à envoyer un deuxième message.

**[À : Christa] À demain**

**[De : Christa] Oui, à demain ! :D**


	5. Ch 5 - Mardi 13 septembre

**! Hola !**

**Désolée pour les délais, mais je me suis malheureusement retrouvée privée de Wifi pendant 5 jours et ce chapitre était une vraie galère à écrire, même si c'était quand même marrant. Je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de récrire un chapitre qui réunit autant de personnages au même moment... Ou alors dans trèèèèès longtemps. En tout cas, cette fois, je peux me vanter d'avoir écrit un long chapitre ! \(^0^)/**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le premier du "Christa's side", et il est déjà écrit donc il sera publié dimanche sans faute. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de celui qui suivra, par contre.**

**Merci infiniment pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows, ça me fait chaque fois sauter au plafond. Je me répète, peut être, non ? Tant pis, c'est important de remercier les gens. Je crois ? ô_o**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou les précédents ! Je serais particulièrement curieuse de connaître votre avis sur les dialogues et tous ces personnages qui ont fait leur apparition, et puis aussi si Connie et Sasha vous ont fait sourire ou si j'ai complètement raté mes tentatives d'humour.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch 5 - Mardi 13 septembre<strong>

"Bonjour, Ymir !"

Les freins de son vélo crissèrent lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du sourire de Christa. Elle posa un pied à terre et dut plisser les yeux pour cesser de voir un espèce de halo lumineux à la place de ses cheveux blonds.

" 'lut."

Elle était beaucoup trop radieuse pour une heure aussi matinale. Christa était-elle seulement humaine ? À cet instant précis, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle était l'incarnation du soleil sous forme humaine que ça ne l'aurait pas surprise. De toute manière, elle était trop endormie pour être surprise par quoi que ce soit…

"Bien dormi ?

-...mpfh… Toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme !

- Tant mieux."

Ymir s'étira en baillant sans retenue puis s'affala sur son guidon, s'attirant un regard moqueur de la part de la nouvelle Little Miss Sunshine, indubitablement gagnante du concours dans son tee-shirt bleu à motifs fleuris et sa jupe blanche à volants.

"T'es vraiment pas du matin, tu sais ?

- ...grmphf… Monte ou ch'pars sans toi."

Christa obéit en riant et s'assit en amazone sur le porte bagage. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ymir, attrapa l'armature du porte bagage de l'autre, et Ymir put recommencer à pédaler. L'ivresse de la vitesse, la présence de Christa dans son dos et de Nirvana dans ses oreilles la sortaient doucement du gouffre de sa nuit. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en vue de _Langner_, le brouillard dans lequel ses pensées erraient depuis son réveil s'était suffisamment dissipé pour lui permettre de formuler une phrase complète, qu'elle prononça en atteignant le portail _Rose_.

"La princesse est arrivée à bon port, elle est priée de descendre de son carrosse pour laisser son cocher garer le véhicule."

Elle s'attendait à voir Christa rire, rougir, ou même les deux en même temps, mais la réaction de sa passagère la prit de court. Elle grimaça et descendit rapidement du vélo, la tête basse. Ymir fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires, préférant marcher en silence à côté d'elle tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

_Elle se vexe pour si peu ?!_

La grimace s'effaça aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, un sourire vague la remplaçant à proximité du surveillant qui… ben, surveillait... le portail. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue dans ses pensées, une attitude que l'adolescente ne lui avait jamais vue et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Non non, elle n'était pas inquiète, elle était seulement _agacée_. Pourquoi se serait-elle fait du soucis pour Christa, hein ? C'était juste… juste...

_...ma seule amie_.

Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une place libre au milieu des dizaines de vélos qui bordaient les allées de chaque portail, et Ymir attrapa Christa par l'épaule pour le lui signaler. À l'ouest comme elle l'était ce matin-là, elle aurait été capable de continuer son chemin sans même remarquer sa soudaine solitude… D'ailleurs, elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi du geste d'Ymir et la questionna du regard, approfondissant le froncement de sourcils de son amie.

"Allô, la Terre à Christa ?" ironisa-t-elle en agitant une main devant les yeux de cette dernière. "Les vélos sont interdits à l'intérieur des bâtiments, aujourd'hui, tu sais ? Juste comme tous les autres jours.

- Je… hein ?" bégaya-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle et en réalisant où elle se trouvait. "Oh. Désolée, Ymir, j'avais pas vu que je… qu'on était arrivées aussi… aussi loin.

- Sans doute parce qu'on ne l'est pas, en fait. Pas si tu prends le portail comme repère, en tout cas."

Christa se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour avoir une vue sur le chemin parcouru, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

"Désolée, j'ai pas… j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai vu ça, ouais. Pas si en forme que ça, la princesse."

Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase en s'accroupissant pour attacher son vélo, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Hum, Ymir… Tu pourrais ne pas m'appeler comme ça, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Son nouvel antivol marchait à merveille. Elle se releva et prit son sac de cours qui reposait toujours dans le panier de son vélo, passa une bretelle sur son épaule, se dirigea vers Christa et lui répondit en passant à coté d'elle, les yeux nonchalamment fixés droit devant elle.

"Non.

- Merci, Y- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : Non.

- Ymir, s'il-te-plaît !

- Non.

- Ymir !

- Christa !"

Ymir, qui s'était tournée vers Christa pour guetter sa réaction, éclata de rire. L'expression mi-décontenancé, mi-affligée de Miss Sunshine était impayable.

"C'est bon, t'as fini ?

- Princesse Christa n'aime pas qu'on se moque d'elle ?

- Je ne suis pas… Oh, et puis fais comme tu veux, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête de toute manière.

- Exactement."

Christa fit mine de bouder sur le chemin de la salle d'allemand, mais Ymir n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux riaient pour elle et sa bonne humeur était revenue ; elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

Du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Eren était dans la même classe qu'elles et finissait donc à la même heure, mais il devait "aller chercher deux-trois trucs" (selon sa propre formulation), aussi avaient-ils rendez-vous une demi heure plus tard devant l'entrée du jardin d'<em>Utgarde<em>. Inutile de préciser qu'elles avaient largement le temps de faire un détour par le vélo d'Ymir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de prendre ?

- Les sacoches accrochées au porte bagage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras."

Christa fit la moue, ce qui fit rire Ymir, mais elle n'insista pas et changea même radicalement de sujet, prenant son amie de court.

"Qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans le karaté ?"

_Alors là_…

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

"Ça défoule." répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter en haussant les épaules : "Et puis j'ai une bonne allonge alors autant m'en servir, je suppose."

Elles avaient presque atteint le parking à vélo. Christa hocha la tête et enchaîna sur une autre question.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de commencer ?"

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les questions possibles, avait-elle choisi celle-là ? _Merde ! Comme si j'avais besoin de me souvenir de ça !_ Elle balaya les souvenirs qui remontaient d'un haussement d'épaule, s'exhortant au calme.

" 'Chais pas."

Elle commença à détacher les sacoches, pressée de détourner son attention de la masse sombre qui remuait au fond de sa mémoire. Malheureusement, la tâche n'était ni longue ni compliquée, et elle dut trouver un autre moyen de se distraire.

"Et toi, pourquoi t'as commencé le violon ?" demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en prenant la direction d'_Utgarde_.

Christa lui emboîta le pas et prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers elle et, tout sourire, pointa l'une des sacoches du doigt.

"Je te le dis si tu me dis ce qu'il y a dans ces sacoches !"

- À boire. Donc ?"

La moue déçue de la petite blonde lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Elles étaient arrivées au niveau des deux gymnases couverts, reliés au niveau des gradins par une passerelle, et entre lesquels elles s'engagèrent. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour permettre le passage de l'air frais de l'extérieur. On entendait les ballons claquer contre le sol, les chaussures crisser sur le parquet ciré et les joueurs hurler des encouragements ou des directives à leurs coéquipiers.

"Ma grand-mère voulait que je joue d'un instrument de musique classique… Elle a hésité avec le piano, mais comme on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en acheter un, elle s'est rabattue sur le violon."

Elles marquèrent un arrêt devant les portes ouvertes pour jeter un coup d'œil. De l'extérieur, les bâtiments étaient déjà énormes, mais de l'intérieur ils paraissaient gigantesques. Dans celui de droite, une classe disputait plusieurs matchs de volley simultanément sous les ordres de leur professeur, tandis qu'à gauche deux équipes mixtes de basket s'affrontaient sous les yeux ébahis d'une vingtaine de lycéens.

"Ça t'as pas gonflé, au bout de plusieurs années ?"

- Hum… non, pas vraiment. C'est un instrument que j'aime beaucoup, autant au niveau de la prise en main que de la musique qu'il fait... Quand je joue, c'est un peu comme si j'étais dans une bulle de notes, tout le reste disparais et ça m'apaise... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Plus ou moins."

Sur le terrain, les joueurs ruisselaient de sueur, infatigables. Les tee-shirts trempés collaient aux torses et aux poitrines, les mèches de cheveux s'échappaient des élastiques, fouettaient les visages.

Une joueuse en particulier attira l'attention d'Ymir : elle semblait avoir les pieds en feu. Incapable de les poser sur le sol, elle courait, sautait, feintait, ouvrait la voie pour son équipe, volait à travers le terrain sans jamais y rencontrer un seul obstacle. Ses jambes, surtout, à peine couvertes d'un short de sport, captaient son regard, de même que les carrés de peau fugitivement dévoilés par les mouvements de son débardeur. Elle en était à tenter de se construire une image mentale de ce que ce corps parfait donnerait si l'on prenait la peine de le débarrasser de ces vêtements gênants lorsque Christa, apercevant Eren, la tira de ses fantasmes. Ymir s'arracha à contrecœur de sa contemplation pour regarder dans la direction du doigt tendu de Christa.

Eren les attendait devant la grille des jardins d'_Utgarde_, accompagné d'Annie et de ses deux potes, ainsi que d'un petit blond et d'une brune aux airs d'asiatique qu'elle avait déjà croisée une ou deux fois dans les couloirs du lycée.

"Dis, Ymir…

- Hm ?

- On va être combien ?

- 'cune idée."

Christa gémit à cette réponse, et Ymir lui jeta un regard amusé avant d'ébouriffer sa petite tête blonde.

"La princesse est angoissée ?" se moqua-t-elle en commençant à marcher vers le groupe, qui les attendait en discutant.

"Non ! Je suis juste…

- ...effrayée ?

- Ou- Non !"

La grande brune se tourna vers elle, marchant à reculons.

"Alors quoi ?

- ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lança-t-elle, narquoise, en reprenant un sens de marche plus conventionnel, pour cette fois, j'accepte d'être ton chevalier en armure !"

Pour être honnête, Ymir n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle le faisait paraître. Les interactions sociales n'avaient jamais été son point fort, encore moins en groupe, et elle n'avait accepté de venir que sur l'impulsion du moment et l'envie de changer sa routine. Elle avait toujours aimé prendre des risques, et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

"Salut, Ymir !" s'exclama Eren en tendant une main, qu'elle checka machinalement. Les sacoches commençaient à peser lourd au bout de ses bras, et elle les posa à ses pieds..

" 'lut.

- Bonjour !"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Christa et trois visages sur sept se transformèrent en tomates sous l'effet de son sourire rayonnant. Eren sortit le premier de sa béatitude et s'avança pour lui faire la bise. De son coté, Ymir, qui avait deviné que Christa se forçait à faire bonne figure, inclina la tête en direction d'Annie pour la saluer, puis se tourna vers Eren.

"Ça te dérangerait de faire les présentations ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, pardon. Les gars, voici Ymir et Christa, qui sont dans ma classe..."

Christa fit un petit salut de la main, auquel le pote blond d'Annie répondit béatement avant de se secouer et de venir se présenter. Il paraissait presque de taille normale à coté de son pote géant mais lorsqu'il arriva en face d'elles, Ymir dut reconnaître qu'il était en fait assez grand. Et, accessoirement, taillé comme un joueur de rugby.

"Salut les filles ! Moi, c'est Reiner !" annonça-t-il en se désignant de pouce. Il fit la bise à Christa et serra la main d'Ymir. "Annie nous a parlé de toi, il faudra que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire un de ces quatre !

- T'es au courant que le karaté, c'est assez différent du rugby ?" ironisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une pique sur le même ton, Reiner se contenta d'éclater de rire. Il reprit vite son souffle, cependant, et présenta lui-même le reste des personnes présentes.

"Vous connaissez déjà Annie et Eren, je ne vous les présente pas ! Le grand timide à côté, c'est Bertholdt, et le petit blond et la beauté asiatique s'appellent Armin et Mikasa."

Le "petit blond", un clone de Christa avec moins de poitrine mais un peu plus de centimètres, s'approcha à son tour pour leur serrer la main.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdues, parce qu'il en manque encore quatre."

Le sourire de Christa se crispa légèrement.

"J'étais sûr que ce crétin de Jean serait en retard. Il est TOUJOURS en retard. Je me demande même s'il a déjà été à l'heure une seule fois dans sa vie.

- Tu peux parler, Jäger !

- Salut tout le monde !"

Ymir se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. L'un paraissait plus sympathique que l'autre avec son grand sourire, ses yeux chocolat et ses tâches de rousseur, et Ymir l'identifia immédiatement comme le fameux Marco. L'autre, cheveux cendrés et sourcils froncés, devait donc être Jean. Les deux intruses attendirent que toute la bande les ait salué pour s'avancer, Christa restant le plus près possible d'Ymir sans trop en avoir l'air.

"C'est toi, celle qui a tordu le bras d'Eren le jour de la rentrée ?

- Qui a qu-

- Non, Mikasa, je vais bien ! C'était ma faute !

- Je suis pas très aimable au réveil." répondit-elle à Jean avec un sourire en coin, peu concernée par la réaction de l'asiatique.

Soudain, un "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY !" enthousiaste retentit, suivit d'un bruit de course. Une forme plus ou moins humaine fondit sur Jean, les précipitant tous les deux contre Marco, dont la discussion avec Christa fut brusquement interrompue. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois dans un cri de surprise, puis de douleur, et enfin de rage.

"Bordel de merde, Sasha, tu peux m'expliquer ?!"

Pour toute réponse, la dénommée Sasha éclata de rire, immédiatement suivie par un Marco écrasé et un Eren triomphant. Si Sasha était tombée à plat ventre à même le sol, Jean, lui, s'était effondré sur Marco, qui était allongé sur le dos et duquel il s'empressa de s'ôter. Le tableau était assez comique, et bientôt tous, exceptée Mikasa, se joignirent à l'hilarité générale à leur façon : Christa et Bertholdt pouffaient, Annie souriait, Ymir lâcha un rire moqueur, Armin se retenait de rire avec difficulté et Reiner y allait franco. Même Jean, qui s'était relevé en pestant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"La vache, hoqueta Sasha, je pensais pas que je me retrouverai par terre ! Z'avez pas d'équilibre, les gars !

- Parce que c'est notre faute, en plus ?" lança Jean en aidant Marco à se relever. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au juste ?

- J'ai senti une odeur de chips.

- Et c'est tout ?!

- Bah oui !

- J'y crois pas…

- Ce n'est pas Jean qui a les chips, intervint Marco, et ce n'est pas moi non plus. Désolé mais tu t'es trompée de cible, Sasha !

- Ah bon ? Mince alors ! 'Chuis désolée !

- Comme si tu le pensais vraiment, espèce de femme-patate."

Sasha se releva en souriant, la bave aux lèvres et le nez en l'air.

_Un vrai chien dans un corps de lycéenne._

"L'odeur vient de…" marmonna-t-elle en reniflant, avant de se tourner d'un coup vers Christa. "... LÀ !" Et elle se rua en avant, ses yeux marrons brillants de gourmandise. Christa, effrayée, monta instinctivement ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais le boulet de canon pila juste avant la collision et lui fit les yeux doux. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à faire le beau.

"Hum… Tu peux le prendre, si tu veux…"

Elle avait à peine sortit le paquet de chips de son sac qu'une main avide s'en emparait, déchirait l'aluminium et en extirpait une énorme poignée de chips. En extase, elle fourra les chips dans sa gueule affamée, léchant ses doigts pour récupérer la moindre miette avant de les replonger dans le paquet. En dix secondes, elle avait engloutit toutes les chips. Ymir la regarda faire les yeux écarquillés, à mi-chemin entre la fascination et le dégoût. Sasha était la preuve vivante que les humains, peu importe à quel point ils essayent de se persuader du contraire, restent des animaux.

"Aaaah, j'avais tellement faim… Tu m'as sauvé la vie !" s'exclama la morfale en saisissant les deux mains de Christa, qui renforça son sourire sciemment et colora ses joues inconsciemment. Une sensation désagréable serpenta dans l'estomac d'Ymir mais elle n'aurait su dire laquelle, de l'attitude de Christa ou de celle de Sasha, en était la cause.

"Ce n'est rien… Je l'avais amené pour qu'il soit mangé, après tout !"

Sasha tomba à genou, le visage transcendé.

"Tu es une déesse !"

Le visage de Christa prit une couleur rouge pivoine très intéressante.

"M-mais non, pas… pas du tout !

- Comment t'appelles-tu, déesse miséricordieuse ?

- J-je ne suis pas…" Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, implorant de l'aide. L'adolescente soupira, mais répondit à sa demande silencieuse. Elle se plaça à côté de Christa et, posant une main sur son épaule, répondit à sa place.

"Christa n'est pas une déesse, tu la surestimes.

- Mais…

- C'est seulement une princesse.

- Ymir !

- Pour de vrai ?!"

Ymir haussa les sourcils. Cette fille était naïve au point de croire une absurdité pareille ? Le monde était décidément plein de surprises…

"Au fait, Sasha, tu devais pas nous rejoindre avec Co-

- Hey, salut les gars ! Désolé, le prof voulait me parler, et… Wow, c'est vous deux, Ymir et Christa ?

- Oui, enchantée !

- Et tu es ?

- Connie Springer, enchanté !" répondit le petit chauve en lui tendant la main. Ymir claqua sa paume contre la sienne et observa Christa en faire maladroitement de même, sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, le prof ?

- Il m'a demandé de surveiller Sasha…

- Ça en fait combien qui te demandent la même chose ?

- Quatre. Cinq en comptant celui-là.

- Mon pauvre gars...

- Désolée, Connie, je fais pas exprès !

- Courage, vieux, l'année prochaine vous serez peut être pas dans la même classe !

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai envie d'être dans la classe de Connie, moi !

- Et j'ai envie d'être dans la classe de Sasha !

- Oi, les gars. Le pique-nique, c'est par là." coupa Annie. Elle avait ouvert la grille et tenait la porte ouverte. Son expression habituelle d'ennui profond avait repris ses droits sur son visage, mais quelque chose dans l'éclat de ses yeux amena Ymir à penser que, peut être, au plus profond de son être insondable, elle s'amusait.

Les jardins d'U_tgarde_, strictement réservés aux pensionnaires, étaient les jardins les mieux entretenus de _Langner _à égalité avec le jardin privé de _Mitras_, l'annexe administrative. La pelouse verdoyante était parcourue par des chemins de pierres plates posées sur l'herbe qui desservaient les quatre coins du jardin, et les étudiants étaient priés d'enlever leurs chaussures pour circuler en dehors des-dits chemins. Des poubelles et des points d'eau étaient disponibles à intervalles réguliers et des WC parfaitement propres et pourvues en papier toilette trônaient discrètement dans un coin du jardin. Ce qui trônait de manière manière moins discrète, en revanche, c'était les arbres. Il y en avait de pas mal d'espèces différentes, mais Ymir aurait été bien en peine d'en reconnaître plus de trois : lauriers, ginkgos et platanes. Les autres lui étaient familiers mais sans plus, et elle ne s'en souciait de toute manière pas le moins du monde.

Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt les menèrent vers un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, où la dizaine d'adolescents put s'étaler à son aise. Ymir et Jean s'octroyèrent les places au pied de l'arbre avant d'y inviter Christa et Marco, le tronc étant bien assez large pour accueillir quatre personnes le Golden Trio s'assit un peu à l'écart, Mikasa et Armin se tenant chacun d'un côté d'Eren Sasha entraîna Connie le plus près possible de la nourriture Annie s'installa sur une des pierres du chemin qui passait près de là Reiner et Bertholdt se placèrent non loin de l'arbre. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, chacun déballa sa participation au repas. Chips, eau, jambon cru, pain, salade de pommes de terre (l'un des deux saladiers atterrit comme par magie dans les bras de Sasha), œufs durs et cornichons commencèrent à circuler.

« Connie, tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Waouh, Sasha ?!

- Ta salade de pommes de terre est absolument DIVINE.

- ...J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Ymir ouvrit les sacoches sous l'œil curieux de Christa, savourant à l'avance sa réaction. Elle sortit les petites bouteilles d'Ice Tea en se retenant de rire de la déception qui teintait son visage, puis lui en proposa une. Christa l'accepta en cachant mal sa désillusion, l'ouvrit, but une gorgée… et recracha aussitôt, provoquant l'hilarité d'Ymir.

« Mais… Mais c'est pas de l'Ice Tea du tout !

- Ne-Ne jamais ju...ger un livre à sa... c-couverture, Chri-iiista ! » hoqueta Ymir entre deux crises de fou rire.

« Hey, mais c'est de la bière ! » s'exclama soudain Eren, qui venait d'ouvrir l'une des onze autres bouteilles. « T'as mis de la bière dans des bouteilles d'Ice Tea ?!

- Ouais, ça m'évitera de finir en conseil de discipline si un surveillant se pointe, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle, et la tête de Christa était juste… _priceless_. » [impayable]

Chaque adolescent finit bien vite avec une bouteille d'Ice Tea dans la main, à l'exception d'Armin et Christa qui se contentèrent d'eau. Eren dut batailler avec Mikasa pour qu'elle l'autorise à boire le reste de sa bouteille, mais elle finit par capituler grâce à l'intervention du petit blond.

« Pourquoi des bouteilles d'Ice Tea ? » lui demanda Reiner lorsque les choses se furent calmées.

« C'est les seules bouteilles qui sont opaques.

- Haha ! C'est pas faux ! Pas bête du tout comme système, en tout cas.

- Et ça surprend, pas vrai Christa ?

- Je ne sais même pas _comment_ vous faites pour boire ce... truc. C'est beaucoup trop amer.

- La boisson du peuple ne sied pas à la princesse ?

- Arrête avec ça, Ymir ! »

Le rire de Reiner coupa court à leur échange, et Marco en profita pour s'incruster dans la discussion.

« Vous venez du même collège, toutes les deux ? »

Christa secoua la tête.

« Non, j'étais au collège ici et Ymir était-

- Ailleurs. » coupa-t-elle pour éviter d'avantages de question.

Marco la regarda avec curiosité mais n'insista pas. Christa fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous connaissez juste depuis la rentrée, alors ? On ne dirait pas. »

Ymir haussa les épaules, consciente que leur amitié était étonnamment complice malgré son existence toute récente. Si elle-même ni comprenait rien, elle ne risquait pas de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Toi aussi tu ne connais Jean que depuis la rentrée.

- C'est vrai… » répondit-il en souriant. « Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois, non ? »

À ces mots, Ymir haussa un sourcil, Eren sursauta, Jean hocha la tête et Christa sourit.

« Je veux dire, c'est quand même étonnant qu'on soit là, tous ensembles, alors que l'année n'a commencé que depuis moins d'une semaine, non ?

- OUMF VIRM FPRÉFFEUM ALEUH MOÏTFF !

- ...Quelqu'un a compris ce que Sasha vient de dire ?

- Connie ?

- Ah non, me regardez pas comme ça ! Je parle pas le femme-patatien, moi, j'ai rien compris non plus !

- Und wir sprechen alle Deutsch. »

[Et nous parlons tous allemand.]

Neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Annie, qui but une gorgée de bière comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire. » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des têtes d'ahuris qui la fixaient. Sasha, la bouche pleine de chips, leva le pouce en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Ça, c'est notre Annie ! » s'exclama Reiner, avant de se tourner vers Christa. « Alors comme ça vous faites aussi allemand, toutes les deux ? »

Christa hocha la tête.

« Incroyable ! Une déesse qui parle la langue de Mozart ! Tu n'as donc aucun défaut, Christa ? »

_Je pensais pas que c'était possible de faire un clin d'œil aussi ridicule._

« M-mais bien sûr que si ! Je-

- Elle n'aime pas la bière, railla Ymir.

- Mon dieu !

- Christa, je suis désolé, mais je crois bien que tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire partie du groupe.

- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui décides, Jäger ?

- La ferme, Kirschtein !

- Armin n'a bu que de l'eau.

- Mikasa !

- Allez, Armin, montre-nous que t'es un homme !

- Sans façon, merci…

- Ah parce qu'il faut être doté d'un pénis pour aimer la bière, maintenant ?

- Ymir !

- Argh, une féministe !

- Vade retro, Satanas ! Prend toi cette eau bénite !

- …je vais le tuer.

- Connie, vieux, tu viens de faire une connerie… Elle fait jeu égal avec Annie !

- Quoi ?! Oh putain ! »

Ymir, le haut du corps dégoulinant d'eau, se leva lentement, un sourire de mauvais augure sur le visage. Connie avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou mais, désavantagé par sa petite taille, la grande brune eut vite fait de le rattraper et de le balancer sur son épaule, avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la fontaine la plus proche.

« Écoute, Ymir, je suis vraiment désolé, je visais Marco, je te jure ! Oh non non non, steuplé, fais pas çaaaa ! »

*SPLASH*

« C'est froiiiid !

- Ça te rafraîchira les idées. » répondit Ymir en le regardant de haut, les mains sur les hanches, avant de rejoindre les autres. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sasha qui courait en sens inverse, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, et résista très fort à l'envie de lui faire un croche-patte. Arrivée près de l'arbre, elle détacha ses cheveux et secoua sa tête à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue, éclaboussant Christa et Reiner, puis les essora. Elle hésita un instant à essorer son débardeur mais, devant l'ampleur des dégâts, décida plutôt de l'enlever pour le faire sécher au soleil. Après tout, son soutif de sport pouvait très bien passer pour une espèce de débardeur très court.

« Ymir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ça séchera mieux comme ça.

- Reiner, non, ne siffle pas !

- T'aurais dû le laisser faire, Bertholdt, un séjour dans la fontaine lui aurait fait du bien.

- Mikasa ?! Enlève tes mains de mes yeux !

- D'accord, mais tu regardes par là.

- Eh, Mikasa, laisse-le regarder ! Il aura p'têt plus jamais l'occasion de voir une fille sans son tee-sh- Aoutch, ça fait mal, Marco !

- Ça t'apprendra à parler sans réfléchir.

- Comme s'il pouvait faire autrement !

- Tu peux parler, Jäger !

- Hey, regardez qui revient !

- Alors, Connie, elle est bonne ?

- L'eau, ou Sasha ? » demanda l'intéressé en se tournant vers Sasha, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- L'eau, ou la salade de pommes de terre ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton en regardant Connie.

- LES TROIS, MON GÉNÉRAL ! » crièrent-ils d'une même voix en prenant une pose digne des Power Rangers.

- Je crois qu'on a des volontaires pour la fontaine... »

Reiner se leva en faisant craquer ses doigts, un sourire menaçant sur le visage. Les deux clowns échangèrent un regard inquiet puis, sans se concerter plus que ça, tombèrent à genoux.

« NOUS IMPLORONS VOTRE PARDON, GRANDE MONTAGNE DE MUSCLES !

- Que- Oh, et puis peu importe, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous courir après de toute manière.

- À ce niveau-là, c'est même plus de la synchronisation, c'est de la télépathie… »

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Sasha se redressa...

« Entre âmes sœurs, pas besoin de mots ! »

...immédiatement suivie de Connie.

« Nous sommes connectés 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 !

- C'EST LÀ LE SECRET DE NOTRE PUISSANCE !

- Mixez deux idiots ensembles, vous aurez juste un duo encore plus bête…

- Et encore, t'as rien vu… Une fois, ils nous ont joué la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette en plein milieu du cours de Physique !

- Le mieux, c'était quand même la fois où ils ont distribué des glaces à la cantine !

- L'année dernière, ils ont cumulé tellement d'heures de colles qu'ils ont passé plus de temps dans la salle de permanence qu'en cours…

- Et vous les supportez depuis tout ce temps sans jamais les avoir étranglé ? »

Jean, Eren et Bertholdt haussèrent les épaules.

« On y a pensé plusieurs fois…

- L'avantage avec eux, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais. » intervint Armin en désignant les deux idiots du pouce. Connie, à cheval sur le dos de Sasha, tentait de jongler avec trois œufs durs sans tomber ni lâcher la tranche de jambon qu'il tenait entre ses dents. « Et qu'après quatre ans dans la même classe, ils arrivent toujours à nous surprendre.

« Effectivement, admis Ymir en buvant une gorgée de bière.

- Ils m'impressionnent. » conclut Christa, les yeux ronds.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance aussi calme que pouvait être l'ambiance d'un lieu réunissant Connie et Sasha, c'est à dire pas du tout. Cependant, une fois l'ensemble des victuailles englouties, la chaleur et les ventres pleins eurent finalement raison de leur énergie – et de celle de tout le groupe. Les cours ne reprenaient que dans une heure et demi pour la majorité d'entre eux et le parfum de sieste qui flottait sur le parc n'aidait pas.

Jean s'allongea dans l'herbe, son ventre ne tardant pas à servir d'oreiller à Marco. Reiner et Bertholdt s'assoupirent dos au tronc, la tête de l'armoire à glace reposant sur l'épaule de l'asperge timide. Annie quitta sa pierre pour s'asseoir près d'eux et se mit à lire, tandis que Connie et Sasha s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eren suivit Mikasa et Armin qui reprenaient les cours avant les autres.

Ymir finit sa bière sans se presser, puis s'étendit au soleil (pour sécher plus vite), les bras repliés derrière la tête. La pelouse était confortable et le vent soufflait doucement dans les feuilles, comme s'il chantait une berceuse. Ymir ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, emportant avec elle l'image d'une Christa couchée près d'elle.


End file.
